


A Family Sing-Along

by KathyG



Series: Gap-fillers/missing scenes for sgam76's "A Long Walk Down a Dusty Road" [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Missing Scene, No Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyG/pseuds/KathyG
Summary: In this gap-filler/missing scene toChapter 49ofsgam76’s“A Long Walk Down a Dusty Road,”John and Harry are invited to join the Holmes family in singing on the day after Rosie’s first birthday.
Relationships: Harry Watson & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Gap-fillers/missing scenes for sgam76's "A Long Walk Down a Dusty Road" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Family Sing-Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Long Walk Down a Dusty Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621058) by [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/pseuds/sgam76). 



> My thanks to sgam76 for beta-reading my story and making useful suggestions for improving it and making it compatible with her story.

_Maybe because of the recent housewarming blowout, John and Sherlock let Rosie’s first birthday pass without a true “party”—she was one, after all, and had no idea what any of it meant. Mrs. Hudson hosted a family dinner at her “tarted-up” flat, with just John, Sherlock, the elder Holmeses, Mycroft, and Harry in attendance. Mycroft did bring a really lovely cake, including an additional miniature one that met a dire fate at Rosie’s hands, but that was it. She got some lovely, not-terribly-expensive gifts, blew kisses to everyone (her newest trick), and then waved bye-bye as they left. It was perfect._ [(Chapter 49, _A Long Walk Down a Dusty Road,_ by sgam76)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621058/chapters/52046953#workskin)   
  
  


On the day after Rosie’s birthday celebration, the Holmeses and the Watsons all went to Surrey for a follow-up celebratory dinner. The dinner, which was held in the dining room, was superb. 

After dinner, they all gathered in the back lounge, and John set Rosie in the Holmeses’ playpen. Sherlock, who had brought his violin to the Surrey cottage and had laid it on a table in the music room, ambled toward it and picked it up. For a moment, he cradled it in his hands, and then he picked up the bow and started playing some scraps of tunes. For the next several minutes, the others listened. 

Suddenly, Siger began to sing the song that Sherlock just happened to be playing. Mellie joined in, and then everyone except John and Harry did the same. The Holmeses sounded just as good as they had before. 

_“When you walk through a storm,_

_Hold your head up high_

_And don't be afraid of the dark…”_

John smiled. He remembered that song from the musical, _Carousel_. 

When the Holmeses had finished that song, Mellie stood up and approached the piano. As soon as she had taken her seat, she said, “All right, then, I’m taking requests.” 

Siger put a finger to his chin and then, with a smile and a nod, began to sing. As Mellie and Sherlock began to play the song and the rest of the entire Holmes family started to sing with him, Siger turned toward John and Harry and gave them an encouraging look. John raised his own eyebrows in his turn: _Who? Me?_ He gestured toward Harry, who raised her own eyes in a questioning look. 

Siger nodded and gave them an encouraging smile. _Yes. You._ He looked from John to Harry as he did so. Exchanging shrugs, John and Harry rose to their feet and approached the others. Opening their mouths, they joined in on the singing; the others started the song over, so that John and Harry could join in properly. 

_“The hills are alive with the sound of music,_

_With songs they have sung for a thousand years._

_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music._

_My heart wants to sing every song it hears…”_

When the entire group had finished that song from _The Sound of Music_ , they sang another Broadway musical song: “Easter Parade”. While neither John nor Harry were as talented as Sherlock was, they did sing passably well, and were able to hold their own. For quite some time, while Rosie played with the toys in her playpen, the Holmeses and the Watsons sang a number of Broadway songs together, as many as they could think of, with each one suggesting a different song as soon as the last one was finished. 

Finally, Sherlock laid his violin back on the table, and Mellie popped up from the piano and led the way out; in the front lounge, John sat down on the sofa facing the fireplace and started to think. He smiled. For the first time in his life, he had actually sung with the Holmeses—him and Harry both. And not long before, on the day of the housewarming party, the Holmeses had actually given him a Holmes family heirloom—and despite what Mellie and Sherlock had said about it previously belonging to a distant relative, he knew that it was. Both acts signalled an unofficial adoption, even though John knew that he would never be more than a surrogate member of the Holmes family. It felt so good! He smiled broadly.


End file.
